Tokyo2
by SleetFury
Summary: Tokyo was destroyed in WW3, Tokyo-3 is the epicentre of the fallout between Angels and humans. But what was Tokyo-2 and why won't anyone talk about it?
1. Biographies

Tokyo-2

Biographies

**Name:** Kasumi Shirakawa

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Pilot

**Eva number:** Proto-00

**Bio:** Kasumi has spent her entire life training to be the pilot of Eva Prototype 00. She prides herself in her fighting capabilities and knowledge of the unit. She does not take lightly to mocking or scathing comments. Tends to be rash and does not think through a situation, often plunging head first into what could very well become a life or death situation.

**Relationships:** Mother and father both evacuated from the city. Spends most of her time with Isaki Higa. Does not work well with Saiki Mochizuki. Indifferent to Asato Kudo.

**Name:** Isaki Higa

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Rank:** Pilot

**Eva number:** Proto-01

**Bio:** Isaki became a Prototype pilot accidentally after hacking into Tokyo-2's Eva files, after discovering her capabilities in the field of piloting, the Triquetra organisation took her in and trained her along with the three other pilots of the same age. Intelligent, thinks situations through and is able to come up with varying outcomes.

**Relationships: **Mother and father unknown. Has been seen to have a close friendship with Kasumi Shirakawa. Does not react any differently to either Saiki Mochizuki or Asato Kudo.

**Name:** Saiki Mochizuki

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Male

**Rank:** Pilot

**Eva number:** Proto-02

**Bio:** Brought up in a military family, Saiki adheres to strict rules and regimes, mostly keeping to himself. Skilled with long distance weaponry, Saiki was chosen specifically for the role of pilot for Prototype 02. Struggles during literature but when faced with a tactical decision on the battlefield, he has never been known to make a wrong decision.

**Relationships:** Mother deceased, father is a commanding officer in the military. Appears to have feelings for Isaki Higa. Cannot operate in close proximity to Kasumi Shirakawa. Perfect tag-team fighter with Asato Kudo.

**Name:** Asato Kudo

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Rank:** Pilot

**Eva number:** Proto-03

**Bio:** Asato is the 'class clown', often the brunt of the other pilot's jokes, loud mouthed, often resorts to crude comebacks. The reasons why Asato became a Prototype pilot are unknown to everyone except himself, only that he attempted the entry exam three times before being allowed into the academy.

**Relationships:** Mother and father MIA, possibly deceased. Does not appear to be act any differently to neither Kasumi Shirakawa or Isaki Higa. Closely attached to Saiki Mochizuki.


	2. Backstory

Tokyo-2

Back story

Half of the world's economy is controlled by the iron fist of the shadowy Triquetra organisation, the three prongs of their grasp reaching out into three different fields: military, business and religion. You can't move in the world anymore without someone noticing.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Triquetra have begun designing a series of human piloted robots, affectionately known amongst staff as the Prototype Eva series.

Heavily armoured, fast, powerful and impossible to beat, the Prototypes to the modern day Evangelion Units were unrestrained save for the will of their pilot. Almost constantly in 'Berserker Mode' when unmanned, Triquetra found it easier to take young pilots and train them to be the ultimate warriors.

_They're far inferior to the Eva Units I'm sure you're familiar with, but still they're only a prototype. Making way for the robots you all know and love._

_Inferior by means of shielding, weaponry...but far more deadly. We were trained from a young age to stare Death in the face and laugh. Us Prototype Eva pilots...you wouldn't expect such a ragtag bunch of kids to be so damned important. Isaki, the brains of our crew, she designed some of the weaponry that we were so fond of. My beam sword...Saiki's cannons...and Asato's bombs. As much as I hated the brat, Saiki was useful. He was our tactics, our plans; following his strategies we never lost a battle. Asato...he kept us sane. It was so easy back then to just give up and let your Eva take control, I know I'd done it. More than once. Each time with more and more disasterous effects. How I survived so long...I'll never know._

_**End transmission**_


	3. Epilogue

"Play the first recording, the ones after the pilot's deaths and the last recording."

"Yes sir."

The screen flickered into life to reveal a teenage girl.

_Kasumi Shirakawai- blog 01- date: 19XX_

_Heeeeyyy! I don't get why we're being made to create these blogs, maybe it's a 'you'll look back on these days and laugh' thing. Anyway, I've just been introduced to the other pilots of the Prototypes, Saiki, Isaki and Asato. Saiki seems like a total standoffish jerk, standing there in his damned military uniform all look at me aren't I great. Isaki seems cool, apparently she hacked into the systems here but they locked her out and killed her computer with some virus. Asato also seems pretty cool, kind of a twit though. We all took a training course together on the simulation field, it was a sorta hide and seek game I guess, Saiki won, of course and Isaki hid in one of the buildings until it was just her and him. I did take down Asato though, not exactly a great accomplishment, seeing as I'm the only one here that's been in one of these things before! Oh well, can't argue that these guys aren't good, I'll say more later, we're having a party!_

_Kasumi Shirakawa- blog 16- date: 19XX_

_She's dead. And I stood there and watched her die._

_Kasumi Shirakawa- blog 21- date: 19XX_

_We're being whittled down one by one here...heh...come on, we need some sort of backup here, restart Proto-01...come on, you know it doesn't matter if it goes Berserker...as long as we win right?_

_Kasumi Shirakawa- blog 25- date: 19XX_

_Looks like I'm the last one...it's not like I'm not used to this sort of thing, I was alone before the other pilots came along and I'm alone now...I won't let it end here._

_Kasumi Shirakawa- blog 30- date: 19XX- location: inside Prototype 00_

_Well, it's come down to me and the last of these things. If you're listening to this damned video then I must be dead, or I've let you watch it. Either way I don't expect to come out alive from this battle. I've uploaded the schematics for the Prototype Eva series into the unit's black box so whoever's watching this, it's down to you to eradicate these things if they ever come back. Sorry Isaki, I broke the beam sword, I never did get that chip in the primary blade fixed. Sorry Saiki, I've borrowed your guns for the time being. I'm not as good with them as you are...but it seems to be doing some damage..._

_**Transmission lost**_

_Shit..._


	4. Interlude 1

_"I just keep remembering unpleasant things..."_

The sea looked like blood that day.

The spindly form of the seventh Angel -Israfel- crossed it effortlessly; leaving snowflake shaped footprints on the water. The volley of bullets from the ships and grounded guard posts were nothing to the clock-faced Angel's AT field. They were repelled like so many bugs. The timer clicked away, it's twin faces moving like the hands of a clock, until they finally reached the peak and the water exploded with a series of cruciform attacks. The Lilin's boats ruptured.

Shinji Ikari was being transported that day.

"_Have confidence in yourself."_

Kaworu Nagisa watched the scene unfold with a kind of bored interest. The pilot of Unit 02 was really impressive. But he wanted to watch Shinji fight again. He wanted to watch the boy fight for those he cared for. Not a princess who only fought for her own acceptance. Israfel crumbled.

Yes, the pilot of Unit 02 was truly impressive.

_"Man found God and in their joy tried to make Him theirs."_

_"Pleased to meet you...Father."_

Gendo Ikari had done something rather fascinating. As Kaworu watched the man's ship orbit the moon, he could feel the definite presence of Adam. Perched on the fingertip of Unit 06 as he was, Kaworu found it fitting enough to turn to Shinji's father and keep eye contact until the ship had continued it's course. He felt the tug his soul gave; willing him to return to the body now buried on Ikari's hand.

"Soon." He whispered.

_"These children can only live in shells."_

Another assault of air N-2 mines proved to be ineffective. Sahaquiel continued to fall.

"What will you do now, Shinji-kun?"

The Evangelion crouched. The Evangelion icharged/i! Uncaring of the damage they caused to the city, they continued to run towards the targeted landing area.

And Kaworu Nagisa smiled.

Sahaquiel shed it's outer layers of AT field, shaping itself into a spherical rainbow of light. It altered it's trajectory, moving faster than the Lilin had predicted towards it's chosen landing site.

_I am a living bomb._

_I am the Archangel of the Sky._

_I am the unstoppable._

_The Ingenuity of God._

Sahaquiel shed another layer, piercing the atmosphere faster than before. It planned to blow a hole in the GeoFront. It began to spin, unfurling it's rainbow coloured wings from the main body, the black bands seperating the colour looked like eyes. Saw like eyes. And what it saw was good.

Eva Unit 01 extended it's AT field. Sahaquiel extended it's own. The two masses reached to each other and Kaworu nodded.

"Borrow my form."

Sahaquiel pierced the light of Shinji's soul and grasped the Eva's hands with it's own. It span it's hands into drills. Unit 01 iroared/i. From beside it, the red Eva appeared, brandishing it's knives.

_I WILL NOT BE BEATEN._

Sahaquiel moved. It's wings unfurling again to hold sets of white explosives to the sky. It's core moved. Two of these monstrosities could not beat him, surely.

Kaworu smiled.

A third leapt from the ground and split Sahaquiel's AT field, it grabbed hold of it's core.

_NO._

It protested. There was something inside the light of it's soul. A piercing sudden pain and then

it all faded away.

It's blood looked like a sea that day.

**A/N:**

Hey guys and gals, this is a fic I wrote for a competition on dA, the 'Through Darker Eyes' one. It's literally called 'You Can (Not) Advance' after Rebuild 2.0. Written in Kaworu's (and a couple of other Angel's) POV.

But I'm uploading this because it's literally to prove I'm still alive and working on the Tokyo-2 fic |D

I hate to sound like those whiny 迭&Rauthors, but I'm happy about everyone that reviews, and we'll have an Interlude 2.0 (lol) at some point where I'll respond to them all~

P.S: I totally don't keep forgetting doesn't like my coding.

Love you lots, Sleety~


End file.
